Eclaire moi
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: OS Hameron // Elle entendit, pour la troisième fois dans la journée, le bruit caractéristique d’une canne qui martèle le sol." House se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, mais avec la bonne personne... SPOILERS SAISON 5 !


_Compte tenu du peu de temps que je passe chez moi devant mon ordi, je ne peux pas poster la suite de « Regarde le présent » mais pour me faire pardonner je poste un petit OS, issu d'un rêve lors de mon voyage en Irlande._

**_Attention spoilers saison 5 !_**

**Eclaire-moi**

« **Évitez les endroits trop peuplés, et n'oubliez pas de boire régulièrement.** »

Le patient acquiesça, visiblement heureux d'enfin quitter l'hôpital.

Cameron venait d'examiner une vingtaine de patient à la suite. Elle se sentait épuisée, terriblement épuisée. La nuit venait de tomber, mais avec toutes ces épidémies elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre de la salle de consultation et regarda le ciel noir.

Elle entendit, pour la troisième fois dans la journée, le bruit caractéristique d'une canne qui martèle le sol.

« **Cuddy vous cherche toujours, n'est-ce pas ?** dit-elle sans même se retourner.

**- Malheureusement oui. Et vous, vous continuez toujours de travailler comme une esclave ? Quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que la vie est faite de repos ?**

**- Et quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que je peux me passer de vos remarques ?** »

A la plus grande surprise d'Allison, il ne répondit rien. Elle se retourna pour voir ce que diable il mijotait. Il la fixait étrangement.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un poisson dans mon dos ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle s'avança vers lui, dans l'unique but de voir s'il se sentait bien. Mais inévitablement, un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

Elle ne put dire où elle se trouvait à ce moment précis, compte tenu qu'elle était plongée dans l'obscurité.

« **House ?** appela-t-elle avec une voix haletante. »

* * *

House entendit son nom prononcé, puis un énorme vacarme.

« **Cameron ?** »

Il s'habitua rapidement à l'obscurité et la vit au sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« **Cameron ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?**

**- J'ai… j'ai trébuché sur… quelque chose…** »

Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle paniquait. Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle, avec méfiance. Il put la voir trembler.

« **Cameron, relevez-vous…** »

Elle releva le visage vers lui. Il crut comprendre qu'elle ne voyait pas grand-chose dans cette pièce sombre. Malgré tout, il tendit une main incertaine vers elle.

« **Relevez-vous…** répéta-t-il. »

Elle avança ses doigts vers sa main à lui, et s'en saisit lentement et avec toujours autant de crainte. Il l'aida à se remettre debout.

Ils se trouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne chercha à approfondir cette étreinte. Au contraire, ils l'évitaient. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, mais ils ne se lâchèrent pas de la main.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, House lui caressa la main de ses doigts. Son cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante et espérait qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui, soudainement.

Il tenait la main de la seule femme qui l'acceptait tel qui l'était.

* * *

Même consciente de sa peur du noir, elle n'avait pu empêché cette catastrophe. Elle frôlait la crise d'angoisse, devant son ancien patron qui plus est.

Elle sentait le réconfort qu'il voulait lui apporter, mais d'une certaine manière, elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle refusait de recevoir n'importe quel sentiment en provenance de House.

« **Laissez-moi tranquille…** murmura-t-elle. »

Ils tentèrent de percer ce nuage noir autour d'eux pour se regarder.

« **Bien, si vous le prenez comme ça**, répondit-il. »

Il lui lâcha la main et se dirigea vers la porte, saisit la poignée et commença à la tourner lentement. Soudainement il sentit quelque chose de chaud lui appuyer sur le bras. Cameron le retenait, de son petit corps faible. Elle se plaça lentement entre lui et la porte, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas l'ouvrir.

Et qu'ils se retrouvent si proche l'un de l'autre.

« **Je pensais qu'il fallait que je sorte. Je n'ai pas l'air d'être très accepté ici…** marmonna-t-il, son souffle se propageant sur le visage de la jeune femme. »

Elle ne releva pas, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à répondre. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que son cœur qui s'emballait au fur et à mesure qu'elle respirait l'odeur de House. Son esprit vagabondait dans un territoire encore inexploré. Et de toute évidence, elle n'avait pas assez de curiosité pour examiner tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même.

* * *

House fit un pas en avant. Il se retrouva pratiquement coller à elle.

« **House…** »

Plus il était près d'elle, plus il pouvait voir de la panique dans son regard.

« **Arrêtez d'angoisser**, ordonna-t-il.

**- Si je pouvais, je le ferai…** »

Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse de l'homme, l'incitant à reculer. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il replaça une mèche des cheveux dorés de la jeune femme, faisant monter la tension par la même occasion. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur le front de l'immunologiste. Et son cœur ne ralentissait toujours pas.

« **Calmez-vous…** »

Elle tenta de le repousser une seconde fois, et elle n'établit qu'une distance de vingt centimètres entre eux. Il voulut comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, et ne tarda pas à savoir – le visage d'Allison était noyé sous une couche de sueur importante.

Il recula de quelques pas, la laissant respirer.

« **A savoir si c'est le noir ou si c'est moi qui vous stresse…** grogna-t-il.

**- J'ai toujours eu peur… de l'obscurité…** avoua-t-elle après avoir avalé une grande bouffée d'air. »

Elle se détacha de la porte pour venir sur le lit qui servait habituellement au patient. Elle s'assit, simplement, essayant en vain de respirer correctement. House s'approcha d'elle. Avec plus d'effort qu'il n'en faut pour le croire, il posa une main sur son épaule et la caressa doucement. Sa main se balada ensuite sur le dos de la jeune femme, ses cheveux, sa nuque...

« **Vous croyez que ça va durer… combien de temps ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- J'imagine que Cuddy doit courir dans tous les sens pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Elle doit faire des pieds et des mains pour tout arranger, et elle ne va pas t'attarder.** »

Il espéra, pendant un bref instant, que ses mots la soulageraient un tant soit peu. Il vit bien vite que rien ne changeait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner de précisions, car tout comme elle, il ne savait rien de plus sur cette coupure de courant.

« **Chase doit vous chercher partout, également…** »

Elle bondit littéralement du lit. Il ne put voir exactement son expression, qui semblait d'ailleurs hésiter.

« **Vous ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour lui ?**

**- En ce moment… non.** »

House ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

« **Vous ne l'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda-t-il doucement. »

Il la vit serrer les poings avec une force surhumaine pour ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Il lui prit l'une des mains. Glacée. Il la réchauffa quelques secondes. Il prit ensuite le bras d'Allison et la tira légèrement vers le lit.

« **Allongez-vous…** »

* * *

Très lentement, elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle n'osa pas s'y allonger. Elle continua de fixer House, cherchant à savoir ce que diable il manigançait.

« **Je vous pensais assez sincère pour vous marier avec un homme que vous aimez.**

**- Je l'aime.**

**- Mais pas de la bonne façon.** »

Elle ne répondit rien, et il dut poursuivre son hypothèse.

« **Si vous l'aimez vraiment, vous n'aurez pas hésité autant pour vous marier avec lui.**

**- Un mariage c'est un engagement important.**

**- Je ne pense pas que vous êtes le genre de personne à réfléchir autant avant de répondre « oui » à une demande.**

**- J'ai perdu un mari. Me marier si facilement serait comme une trahison.**

**- Mais vous vous êtes quand même mariée. A un homme que vous n'aimez pas**, conclut-il. **Pas de la bonne façon**, ajouta-t-il rapidement. »

Elle soupira, avant qu'un silence ne s'installe. Un silence qui paraissait interminable. Interminable jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, d'un souffle bien court, d'une voix désespérée…

« **Je ne l'aime pas.** »

Pourquoi avoir prononcé ces simples mots ? Elle ne souhaitait pas donner lui donner satisfaction, mais elle avait juste besoin… de les dire. De se l'avouer. De changer.

« **Je ne l'aime pas**, répéta-t-elle légèrement plus fort. »

Elle serra le matelas du lit, comme de peur d'y tomber.

« **Je ne l'aime pas !** cria-t-elle. »

Elle vit le sourire qu'affichait House. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi. _Elle avait réussi à franchir l'étape…_

Elle fixa House plus intensément, malgré l'obscurité. Il semblait… fier. D'elle ? Possible. Elle se releva pour le voir davantage… et vit qu'il s'était légèrement rapproché.

« **House ?** appela-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux et il sourit – preuve qu'il était bien présent. Elle ne posa pas plus de questions, elle préférait le laisser tergiverser tranquillement sans être dérangé.

« **C'est bon, vous avez fini ?** demanda-t-il finalement.

**- Hum… non.** »

Quelque chose la démanger, inévitablement. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, par réflexe. Elle eut l'impression que cela lui donner un peu de courage. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et respira un grand coup, malgré ses poumons léthargiques. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais apparemment elle manquait d'air.

« **Je…** dit-elle simplement, à bout de souffle. »

Elle ferma les yeux une seconde fois et avala une bouffée d'air, puis réessaya.

« **Je vous aime.** »

* * *

« **Je vous aime.** »

Il l'avait entendu. Ces mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, ces mots si durs à dire, ces mots si significatifs, ces mots qui la faisaient tant souffrir… Il l'avait entendu.

Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Pourquoi ? Il voulait voir sa réaction de plus près. Il s'avança encore, encore, et encore. Il se retrouva pratiquement le visage contre le sien. Mais il n'arrêta pas. Il s'approcha.

Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'emmena vers le sien.

Il frôla ses lèvres lentement, savourant ce moment, mais ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Elle le fit pour lui. Ils entreprirent un baiser passionné, mais si… flou.

Ils se retirèrent. Ils voulaient voir comment réagissait l'autre. House cherchait à rester avec son expression de marbre, mais avec difficulté. Il se sentait perdu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Il voulait la rassurer, il voulait qu'elle ne se sente plus si seule, si abandonnée…

Il se leva. Il n'arrivait plus à rester près d'elle sans penser à ce moment.

Un rayon de lumière apparue.

* * *

Elle crut d'abord que House l'éclairait, lui redonnait de la force.

Mais la lumière était réellement revenue. Plus d'obscurité, de la lumière… Enfin soulagée.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, sous le poids de toutes ces émotions. Elle se mit debout et regarda un peu aux alentours, évita le regard de House. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et mit sa main sur la poignée. Mais une autre main vint faire place sur la sienne. Elle se tourna vers House, mais ne dit rien, ne protesta pas.

Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Mais il n'alla pas jusqu'à l'embrasser. Elle sentit son souffle sur son visage, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir – et plus de noir pour cacher ce détail.

Elle recula d'un pas et le repoussa légèrement. Tira la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle fit quelque pas dans l'hôpital et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle ne se retourna pas vers lui.

« **Merci…** »

Elle partit.

* * *

« **Merci…** »

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait entendre.


End file.
